Sav Bhandari
Savtage "Sav" Bhandari (born 1991) is a Canadian high school student from Toronto. Sav is a former student of Lakehurst High School and was in Grade 10 when the Degrassi-Lakehurst School Rivalry began. Later that year, Lakehurst burned down, Sav integrated into Degrassi Community School, and is apparently the object of many girl's affections, including Mia Jones and Holly J Sinclair, and formerly Manny Santos. He is friends with Jane V. Sav is portrayed by actor Raymond Ablack has a sister starting Degrassi in season 8. He is sixteen in season eight, which takes place in fall 2007. Season 7 During class when the students were having a debate, Sav gets caught in the middle of Holly J and Mia's argument over childcare. It was later revealed that both of the girls have a crush on Sav. Sav enlists Mia's help in how to come across to girls, Mia says she will do it. She gives him his first kiss, but later finds out that he likes another girl, that girl being Anya. Later during the year Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. Anya tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. But Holly J and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J that later on he is going to have to get an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin her relationship with Sav, and wants payback. Season 8 Sav has entered 11th grade by the time Season 8 rolls around. He also has a younger sister, Alli Bhandari, who has entered the school and befriended Darcy's sister, Clare. This year, he has also made the Degrassi Football Team, as a linebacker. In the second Degrassi Halloween special, the Curse of Degrassi, aired October 24, 2008, Sav is seen to be helping out at the school dance. After he and Anya escape to the broom closet for some alone time, Holly J. Sinclaire (whose body had been possessed by the ghost of Rick Murrayappears. Sav and Anya have their mouths "sewn" closed, and appear again later in the episode. In With or Without you While on a camping trip for the ecology club, Sav and Anya planned to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Anya says she wants to become a Muslim for Sav, and he likes the idea. The two soon decide that they want to sleep together, but their plans are interrupted when he hears his sister scream. His sister, Alli was alone with Johnny DiMarco in a tent. Sav is then overprotective of his sister and Anya sees the way that he treats her, and decides to break up with him. Anya returns everything that Sav has ever given her. In Lost in Love Sav is shown to want Anya back and does many things to get her back. In the end, when Anya decides to give him a second chance, Sav gives up and dances with Leia. In Bad Medicine Riley tries to go on a date with Anya, but Sav starts to get jealous of him. Riley and Anya go on a date when it dosen't go well Anya tells him that she stills loves Sav and they agree to be friends. Later before they go to the game when Riley gets a text from the guy he hooked up with in the woods. When Sav tries to read it because he thought it was from Anya and says that Riley had a gay picnic with her. That makes Riley have 'roid rage and he headbutts Sav's nose that starts to bleed and tries to beat him up more. Then Riley is pulled back. http://lmgtfy.com/?q=selena+gomez In Causing a Commotion Sav finds out that Anya still loves him but doesn't want to go out with him anymore because he is to scared to tell his parents about her. Sav takes a big leap of faith and tells his dad about her then he invites her for dinner. The dinner goes sour when his mom is telling her to not date him and Sav not to not date Anya because she was not Muslim. Later the next day Sav tells Anya that he told his parents he wouldn't stop seeing her they kiss and make up. In Up Where We Belong '''he is forced to chose between music and engineering for his career. (His family is mostly made up of engineers and he is afraid his father would disapprove of his music career.) He confronts his father about this and his father says music is just a "hobby". Sav then talks to the music teacher and then realizes that he has true potential in the music industry. He then talks to his father about being a music producer. His father agrees, and Sav promises to take engineering classes if the music career didn't work out. Sav ends up happy and now has more faith in music. Season 9 Sav arrives to Degrassi again in '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 1. He is happy that they will be preforming in the Winter Beach Bash. Sav discovers that Peter is taking Crystal Meth in Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 he doesn't like this. Him, Danny, and Spinner are left performing by themselves at the Winter Beach Bash. When, Peter comes back in and trashes it and runs back out. Sav, Riley, Danny, and Spinner set out to find Peter. Shoot To Thrill was the episode when Sav gives Alli his old cell phone. Sav gives Alli dating advice and Alli tells him he is a great brother. Also, Sav, and Danny have a tough time telling Peter he is out of the band in You Be Illin' Sav eventually tells Peter that Jane is the new singer. He doesn't want the impression that crystal meth is okay in his band. Peter tries to convince them wrong by getting them a van. But, they don't let him back in. In the end, they stay friends with Peter and he goes to all their concerts. In Beat It Part 1 Sav questions Anya and Leia's mysterious after school activity. Sav finds out that Anya and Leia larp. Sav seems not to approve of it. Anya tells him that he is a dummy and doesn't want to go to his practices. Later on, Sav surprises Anya at her larp wedding in Beat It Part 2 Anya is happy. In Waiting For A Girl Like You Sav tells Declan that Holly J. is almost like impossible to get. Sav lets Peter back into the band and renames it Janie and The Studs featuring Peter Stone in Start Me Up. Why Can't This Be Love Part 1&2 are coming in 2010. and features Sav's arranged marriage, and him and Anya's battle to stay together. *Anya MacPherson **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Hungry Eyes" (709) ***Broke Up: "With or Without You" (806) ****Reason: He didn't invite Anya to the family dinner. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "With or Without You" (806) ***Broke Up: "With or Without You" (806) ****Reason: Anya thinks that Sav believes that Anya isn't good enough for him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "'Causing a Commotion" '(811) Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids